A typical residential/commercial heat exchanger assembly used in a heat pump system, or otherwise known as a heat exchanger coil, includes a first manifold, a second manifold, and a plurality of refrigerant tubes hydraulically connecting the manifolds for refrigerant flow there between. Corrugated fins interconnect adjacent refrigerant tubes to increase the available heat transfer area, as well as to increase the structural integrity of the heat exchanger assembly. The refrigerant tubes and interconnecting corrugated fins together define the core of the heat exchanger. The heat exchanger assembly may function alternatively in evaporator mode or condenser mode, depending on the needs of the heat pump system.
A typical heat pump system typically includes an indoor heat exchanger assembly, an outdoor heat exchanger assembly, and a closed loop refrigerant system having a compressor that circulates a two phase refrigerant through the indoor heat exchanger assembly and outdoor heat exchanger assembly. When the heat pump system is in cooling mode, the indoor heat exchanger assembly operates in evaporator mode extracting heat energy from the indoor space to be cooled and the outdoor heat exchanger operates in condenser mode dispersing the heat energy to the outside ambient air. When the heat pump system is in heating mode, the outdoor heat exchanger assembly operates as an evaporator scavenging heat energy from the outside ambient air and the indoor heat exchanger assembly operates in condenser mode dispersing the heat energy to the indoor space to be heated. When the outdoor heat exchanger assembly is operating in evaporator mode, condensate may form onto the exterior surfaces of the outdoor heat exchanger assembly. If the outdoor ambient temperature is below the freezing temperature for water, the condensate may freeze and damage the outdoor heat exchanger assembly.
There remains a need to have an elegant solution to extract and convey frozen condensate away from the outdoor heat exchanger assembly during the cold winter months to minimalize the ice damage to the outdoor heat exchanger assembly.